


The Godfather

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [34]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Life.“I would like everybody to meet Charles Anthony Jackson.And little Charlie, I would like you to meet your Godfather, Nico di Angelo.”





	The Godfather

If there was one great thing about being a son of Hades, it was sensing life. New life, specifically. Nico never knew he had that specific gift from his lineage until Annabeth fell pregnant. It had been a weird sensation at first. It was kind of like when you could feel somebody looking at you. He finally identified the feeling when five months later, Annabeth and Percy announced they were having a baby. It had finally clicked for Nico. He was sensing a new life forming.

Nico thought about that now, as he heard some muffled screams coming through the walls of the hospital. The waiting room was packed with the seven, minus the happy couple. Nico and Will were there too, along with Reyna and her fiance, Ethan.

It had been ten hours at least. Nico had had at least twenty cups of shitty hospital coffee when the screaming grew much louder and then stopped. Nico could feel it. The baby was here.

Nico stood with the others when the door the the back part of the hospital opened. Percy came out wearing a massive smile and holding a little bundle of blue.

When Percy looked up he announced. “I would like everybody to meet Charles Anthony Jackson.”

Nico smiled and laughed a bit when he recognized the name. Of course they would name their child after Charles Beckendorff, a hero.

“And little Charlie,” Percy said. “I would like you to meet your Godfather, Nico di Angelo.”

Nico’s grew wider. Godfather. Nico looked at Percy. “Me?”

Percy nodded. “If anything happens to me and Annabeth, I want you to raise him, just like your own child.”

Nico smiled and let out a laugh as he approached the little bundle in Percy's arms. His Godson.

He peeked over the little blue blanket and saw the infant. Nico laughed. “He’s all wrinkly.”

“Wanna hold him?” Percy asked.

Nico laughed. “Yeah.”

Percy placed the little bundle in Nico’s arms. Nico cradled little Charles against his chest. His Godson.


End file.
